warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
History
1971 Greenleaf In the beginning of Greenleaf, Rusty (Firestar), first ventures out of his twoleg nest. He curiously hunts about, before he is encountered by a gray tom his age named Graypaw. After a quick scuffle, Graypaw grows curious, and introduces himself. Rusty does the same, and becomes curious of this Clan cat. Before long, his Clanmates show up, and invite Rusty to join their Clan, ThunderClan. They state they'll give him a few days to make up his mind, before leaving him in his peace. Days later, the Clancats show up once more, and Rusty meets up with them. And his answer? No. Leaf Fall Tigerclaw has killed Lionheart, and is made deputy under Bluestar. Deceiving his Clanmates, he serves as a loyal deputy for countless moons. 1973 Newleaf After Bluestar receives a strange dream, SkyClan is found and taken back to the old territory. StarClan gives them the Highstones as their new territory, which has surprisingly and unusually flourished in trees and other flora. They are lead by Skywatcher, later known as Skystar. 1978 Leaf Fall After much plotting with BloodClan, Tigerclaw aids in destroying the Clans one by one. ShadowClan is destroyed by rats and disease (not really by the doing of BloodClan), RiverClan's water supply is 'mysteriously' poisoned (killing countless numbers, and causing the few remaining former members to flee to far away lands), WindClan and SkyClan are all murdered by BloodClan, leaving only ThunderClan, and Tigerclaw had dibs on them. "Fire would save the Clan," they said...but he'd prove them wrong. With the trees and weather dry, by enticing young twolegs, Tigerclaw sets ThunderClan's home ablaze, burning the camp to the ground, and the cats within it. Tigerclaw, however, died in the fire as well. As for BloodClan, they disbanded shortly after discovering that they couldn't rule the entire land. Rather than try to split all the territories up, one cat tried to rule them all. Scourge was his name, of course. Fights broke out within the giant faction, and before long, BloodClan destroyed itself. 2016 Greenleaf Our story starts here: a new dawn of warriors. StarClan gathers five brave cats, five rogues by the names of Orchid, Creek, Swift, ?????, and a grey tabby. These five cats were granted great knowledge of their ancestors from years ago, knowledge of the five mighty Clans. They were also told this: StarClan needed their help, for the sake of their kind. There was too much territory and too many lawless cats, so they needed order. Orchid was granted the home of RiverClan for her love of fishing and swimming. RiverClan would be ruled by her, for their leader needed a heart as beautiful yet wild as a stream. Those who could swim, loved to eat fish, and were powerful yet graceful and clever would serve under her. Creek was given the well-known WindClan home, for they needed someone swift yet one who would think before he acted. The fastest of the rogues and the smartest would rule under him, and would follow in his pawsteps to be just as great. But WindClan was known for loyalty...what does StarClan have in store? To Swift, StarClan gave ThunderClan. The loud, the proud, the loyal, and the compassionate. Surely, someone like Swift could keep up with the Clan of heroes? Never would the ancestors grant just anyone such a famous Clan, they gave Swift the famous Clan for good reason. As for the black smoke tabby, he was gifted ShadowClan. The sly, the sneaky, the untrusted, the cats with black hearts...in the past, that was what they had been known for. But under Hiddenstar, they would be known once again as the willy and proud, a clan not only physically strong, but strong of the heart and down-right determined. Category:Important